


TLOZ: By Firefly’s Light

by Kirimizi



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: By Firefly’s Light, Fireflies, Gen, botw, post wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: The tale of Links first few days after waking up in the resurrection chamber. His adventures through unfamiliar land and the strange quests that come with it.
Kudos: 3





	TLOZ: By Firefly’s Light

TLOZ: By Firefly's Light

The groggy adventurer was gently awoken to the warm light of the pre-dawn sun. The orange light made its way through the open doorways and pushed Link to get up from what only felt like a nap. He stretched and began to make his way out of the stable’s warm inn, gathering up the minor weaponry that laid about the outer stables to keep on his person. A stable girl gifted him an old sword with rust on each end of the blade, out of sincere thought, as well as worried for his well-being. As he went off down the path, he followed the signs and mountain ranges in the distance, setting off for Kakariko Village.

The path seemed to be paved in gold, with the warmth of the incoming morning light hitting the back of his shirt and illuminating the remainder of the way. In this instance, Link couldn't help but smile after a short yawn. If this was the land he would be saving, he did not mind it thus far. The people were kind and the land something ethereal. The slight weight on his shoulders being that evidence; his bag full of fresh grains and fruits, and even a sword to defend himself.

Hyrule truly was a wonderful land. 

While he walked, a few wild horses roamed free among the debris of broken guardian bits scattered in the distance from the stable. Within a few more steps, he could see a stone bridge covered by aged moss and cracks in between large pieces of rocks. This land seemed all too familiar to the wanderer.

A distant scream caught the adventurer’s attention immediately. Without thinking, he began to sprint towards the origin of the sound, weapon ready in hand. His instinct told him to cross the bridge and run towards the small forest next to the path. The greenery upon the shade of the mountains was more a blur though as he made eye contact with a red creature that had cornered two young lady travelers against the trunk of a tree. With no thought in mind, Link took a running start on the bokoblin as it took notice of him. 

But it was too late for the monster to properly react, or so he thought. The bokoblin swung its spiked club at him, whereas he instantly ducked underneath the attack. Link swung the rusty sword as he parried to the right, slicing through the demon spawn with one swift movement. The monster collapsed quickly and disintegrated into dust once it made contact with the spotty grass beneath them. 

The girls were clad in travelers clothes, each with a backpack and shields attached to each of their bags. The two girls looked up at Link in absolute awe. The first girl gave a quick bow to Link before running off into the sea of hills. The second merely smiled as she followed behind her sister. 

A strange but fulfilling emotion tickled the inside of Link's chest as the two girls left his line of sight. He was just happy he was there in time to help. The adventurer continued quietly on his path to wherever the sign prior had pointed. Lucky for him, the quick sprint had been exactly in the right direction.

Following the strange path along the mountain, he found a sense of solace in the surrounding area. Birds flew over him towards the fleeting sun's rays, singing and tweeting as they passed. The sun peeked at its noontime glory as the time began to quicken through the day. Beneath his boots, the path started to wear off becoming only grass. By the time Link had noticed, he took a moment to assess his whereabouts. The path he followed let him to a one way trail. And yet, the large chunks of what seemed like rock covered both sides of it, leading on a slow but obvious curve. What might have been at the end of that curve, Link did not know. Still, he knew he had no choice but to find out.

His break was short-lived but restful nonetheless. He could hear the strange sounds starting to carry through the valley. The music drew closer as Link approached a wooden arch, where a decorative eye in the very point of the structure was covered with arrows. The village was finally within his reach. A few more minutes of walking and he found himself wide-eyed at what he saw.

The village was nestled inside the mountain range! Each and every part of the small town was home to mass amounts of beautiful scenery, from blooming plum trees to carefully maintained farm land. Sounds of birds chirping filled the air, people scattered in each and every part of the village. 

As Link slowly made his way into the hidden area, he came to realize evening was just around the corner. The sky, what was visible of it, seemed to be shifting into a sunset. Reaching the bottom of the hill, two guards caught his eye. Both were dressed in heavy attire on the outside of their robes, guarding the entranceway to a house high up on a hill, surrounded by a body of water. 

Link decided maybe it was best to stay away from there for the time being.

He walked down the path and found shops lined up on either side of the road. One of which did not hesitate to pull in passerby’s. A woman standing outside of a clothing & armor shop noticed the disgruntled traveler and waved him down to come over to her. Hesitantly, he walked over and she squealed with joy.   
“We have cute clothes! You look like you need a wardrobe refresher anyways!” The lady suddenly gripped his arm and dragged him into the shop, shutting the door behind them before Link could say anything about it. 

“Welcome!” The woman hopped behind the counter in her shop and gleefully showed off her wares with a wave of her hand. “I have an assortment of sets as you can see, but my most popular item is the Sheikah gear! It’s a soldier’s uniform and is considered a formal wear in our village,” She smiled and leaned over the counter this time. “It will look great on you! Don’t deny yourself the pleasure of looking this fabulous!” 

Link gave in to her spiel and bought the outfit as a set, but due to the need for new clothes. She happily took the rupees from his hand and directed him to the stores changing room. Within a few moments, the woman watched as Link left the dressing room. Her eyes widened and her cheeks seemed to have gained a bit of color on them as she watched him walk out in all Sheikah clothes. However, he struggled with putting his hair back up so the long dirty blonde strands fell all around down to his shoulders. 

“Why don’t you let me help with that?” The shopkeeper moved from behind the counter and took some pieces of fabric with her from a drawer. She spent a few minutes fiddling around with his hair before finishing the updo off with a set of finely made chopsticks she took off the nearby shelf. She moved him towards one of the full length mirrors in the back and while he took in the feeling of the new clothes, noticed her fumbling with his hair before sliding the bamboo chopsticks into his hair.

“Now you really look like one of us.” She smiled looking into his mirrored reflection. Link couldn’t help but smile back. It’s been so long since he had the feeling of fresh clothes sit on his skin, that he forgot what it felt like.   
“Ah! I never introduced myself, my name is Lasli!”   
Link turned to her and smiled, beaming with a new sense of pride brought about by his new clothes. 

“I’m assuming by your lack of expertise on our lovely village that this is your first time visiting?” She asked, focusing in on the loud, communicative grumbles coming from both their stomachs. Link nodded profusely, ignoring the noises.   
“Does that mean you’ve never had our famous curry?”   
He shook his head in response. Lasli gasped and clapped her hands hard on her cheeks.   
“We have to change that right away!”

Lasli scurried to the door and signaled to Link to follow her as if his life depended on it. He did as he was told, and stepped out of the shop to the bottom of the wooden stairs that descended from where she stood as she locked up her shop early for lunchtime. 

With one last click of her key, she fixed her hair with a few taps, and grabbed Link’s hand once more.  
“I promise, you will love it!”

The two of them raced off to an outside sitting area and ate for lunch, talking amongst themselves for what seemed like a half hour. The afternoon light seemed ready to fleet the sky by the time either of them realized the time.   
“Oh my,” Lasli’s face suddenly dropped to a much more sad expression, as Link took notice. She looked at the kind adventurer and sighed heavily. “I’m expected to be home before dark, since the roads have been so dangerous these past few nights.”

Link tilted his head in wonder, unsure what could possibly be dangerous about the roads in this village especially. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help notice her bright demeanor fell instantly. But his gawking was interrupted by the young lady getting up from her seat and giving him a subtle smile. 

“It was nice to meet you, but it seems our time has to be cut short.” She bowed and promptly led the young man to her home, just up the hill she worked on. With a quick slide of the door, the house was revealed inside as a beautiful wood cabin, decorated inside with small relics that seemed native to her Sheikah heritage. As Lasli sat down on her bed, she stretched out her arms and legs, but had the most intense scowl on her face. 

The scowl turned into a pout as she sighed. “They say the roads are dangerous at night, so I have to come straight home without searching for my favorite fireflies…” Her eyes almost lovingly stared out the open front door, gazing at whatever she could take in from the small view.

“I miss them so much. And the night sky… Now it’s the same tired thing every night. I’m so sick of it…” She shook her head and plopped down flat onto her bed. A long drawn out sigh left her body, leaving Link to wonder if she would be okay.

“If only the fireflies would come to play here so I could still see them…” She muttered to herself. Link pondered for a moment if he could pull off what might be the strangest quest he’s done so far. He promptly left the small building and made his way around the quiet village. His first instinct was to hunt for the little bugs and make this girl’s night a little less dreary than it has been for the past few nights.

At first glance, he followed the path downhill and walked into a garden area, where there sat multitudes of leaflets sticking out from the freshly raked soil. Once he made it through there, he attempted to catch one of the many fireflies flying about the area. With a clap of his hands, most managed to scatter away, causing Link to sigh heavily, annoyed at the result. He needed to be more stealthy than this. 

Link cracked his knuckles and readjusted his neck scarf, stretching out and preparing for his next battle amongst the light bugs. He took a deep breath and crouched down, sneaking his way into the brush where the little bugs floated lazily against the night sky. He paused for a moment, finding himself in awe of the view above him.

Link suddenly understood Lasli’s infatuation with wanting to see this view. He would not falter in his dedication to performing this task. He snuck into a random garden where the small bugs reconvened and slowly approached them, cupping his hand around a particularly bright one and then with a clap of his hands, the bug was caught. 

A small victory among the rest. Link smiled and continued to use this new technique to catch as many fireflies as he could for the sweet shopkeeper. After about five more or so of these elusive little bugs, he stashed them away into a ventilated jar in his bag and made his way back to the house up the steep hill. 

The walk was refreshing. Just as the sky beamed with many dots of light among its canvas, Link could not help but lose himself in the view once more, his eye dazing over the comfort of the gentle night. Even with as little memories as he had, he decided it wouldn’t be so bad to make more. It was times like these that he wished there was more for him to do. The soft breeze fell into the coursing dark, bringing with it the soft clattering of the red wind chimes and swaying the many lanterns that decorated the village. 

Link approached Lasli’s house and gently tapped at the door. A small figure peeked through the semi open door before she opened it fully.   
“What are you doing here? It’s dangerous to go alone this late in the night,” Lasli said with a soft whisper before urging him to come in. 

“I oughta lecture you, do you have any idea how late it is?” She sat back onto her bed and yawned, groggy as though she hadn’t slept for ages. Link opened his bag and took out the jar of fireflies from it, watching Lasli’s eyes widen in excitement as he popped open the lid. They began to fly around the room, eventually finding their way to where Lasli sat.

“Oh! Look at all those fireflies!” She exclaimed, hopping up from her bed. Lasli reaches her hand out to touch one, watching the light from its chest gently flutter. Her eyes raced from each firefly to Link, who stood proudly near the door.   
“Their glow is so pretty, it’s almost magical…” 

Link reached out his hand towards one of the fireflies, watching it land on his hand for a brief moment before it flew to the other side of the room. It was times like this that made his harsh destiny worth it, for the sake of the people around him. 

It wouldn’t always be easy, or beneath a flawless night sky. Link knew this all too well from his prior experience, as small memories told him when they came back each day. Nor would people always be as thankful. But no matter what, his duty would never falter. Helping others directly or indirectly, with issues big or small, that was his true destiny. 

It was in this moment that Link knew his efforts would always worth the fight.


End file.
